


The unspoken things between them

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lack of Communication, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, just some thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Now there is a translation into Russian available!Here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6531484 by Vulpi_lis





	The unspoken things between them

**Author's Note:**

> Now there is a translation into Russian available!   
> Here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6531484 by Vulpi_lis

Riki will never say ‘it hurts’ aloud because admitting it would hurt his pride. So he bites his lips to keep himself from screaming, enduring it, even if it’s too far and too fast and too soon after the previous encounter.

Iason will never apologize for treating him harshly the other night after that terrible party. Iason will never say he is sorry for when he took his pet mercilessly again and again, pushing him past limits until Riki screamed and begged and fainted at the end.

They both keep silent about these things, even if they’re gnawing at them, having found the constant residence in their guts and keep them awake at night. They don’t talk about them, they let them mount up and rot.

Neither will initiate a conversation as neither wants to show his vulnerable side.

They don’t talk about them even if the silence complicate matters yet more, makes them unable, unwilling to understand each other. The mental space between them is growing even as their bodies are inseparable from one another at the moments of passion.

Because of these few unspoken things the progress cannot be made. Because of these things untold, they can’t move any further, they’re just drawing back from each other. They cannot say other things without clearing the air fogged by the latter.

Riki won’t tell Iason as much the perfect artificial body turns him on. He won’t admit how he likes to feel long hair caressing his bare skin during lovemaking. Iason would wrench some of that admittance of experiencing the pleasure from him, jerking his face up by his hair, not letting him hide any expression but Riki would never word his bliss.

Iason would never tell Riki how much he risks for him every day, how much he puts at stake to keep his wayward pet to himself. Iason would never tell Riki about his countless machinations off the scene that he’s doing to allow Riki the small freedoms Iason may but shouldn’t be granting him.

They don’t share their thoughts but they desperately want to know what’s on the other’s mind. So they’re secretly following each other’s activities, observing one another and drawing conclusions. They play this game, stalking each other, sneaking on sleazy grounds and around the corners.

Gathered intelligence is impressive on both sides but it would all be solved with one talk. Communication would explain the unclear matters, wave away the doubts and mutual feeling of insecurity.

One talk would be enough. But they don’t talk at all.

 


End file.
